The background information is believed, at the time of the filing of this patent application, to adequately provide background information for this patent application. However, the background information may not be completely applicable to the claims as originally filed in this patent application, as amended during prosecution of this patent application, and as ultimately allowed in any patent issuing from this patent application. Therefore, any statements made relating to the background information are not intended to limit the claims in any manner and should not be interpreted as limiting the claims in any manner.
A culvert is a structure that allows water to flow under a road, railroad, trail, or similar obstruction from one side to the other side. Culverts are typically embedded so as to be surrounded by soil. A culvert may be made from a pipe, reinforced concrete or other material. Culverts are commonly used both as cross-drains for ditch relief and to pass water under a road at natural drainage and stream crossings. A culvert may be a bridge-like structure designed to allow vehicle or pedestrian traffic to cross over the waterway while allowing adequate passage for the water. Culverts come in many sizes and shapes including round, elliptical, flat-bottomed, pear-shaped, and box-like constructions. Often, one or both ends of the culvert may be exposed. Exposure of the ends of the culvert, especially culvert pipes, may lead to damage of the exposed end portion of the culvert. Additionally, exposed end portions of culverts may negatively effect the aesthetics of the environment.
It is often desired to cover end portions of culverts.